


while on tour

by suga



Series: another kind of sound [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Agender Character, Alternate Universe - Bands, Alternate Universe - Punk, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Haikyuu!! OT3+ Week, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suga/pseuds/suga
Summary: Hinata’s eyes widened a fraction at the news before he could feel his stomach drop, and the feeling must have shown on his face as Kuroo shook his head, still smiling.Kenma’s hand reached for Hinata’s and their fingers twined together immediately.  “Shouyou, would you like to come to America?” Kenma asked, resting their head on the shorter man’s shoulder.





	1. spring has sprung

**Author's Note:**

> please excuse any editing issues. all errors will be dealt with once i am no longer strictly running on mobile. thank you for your patience, and i hope you enjoy!

Crow Street Records was quiet. The customers had died down exponentially once The Black Cats and In Ca-Hoots had left for their own tours, temporarily ending the music lessons they had continued to do through the Christmas season.

Christmas and the New Year had come and gone, and The Black Cats had dropped their third studio record. The two months following had been a whirlwind of touring, promoting, and a whole lot of time that Hinata couldn’t see either of his partners.

But nevertheless, he was extremely happy for the success of The Black Cats, and Kenma, because they were all doing things they loved.

Except in that moment, of course.

Hinata groaned as he leaned forward, resting his chin in his hands as he glared at his laptop, where a word document stared back at him. The paper was due that evening, but his mind was in other places. It had been two days since he had last heard from either Kuroo or Kenma, which was strange. They were touring Japan, and even if they had been in an area with terrible reception, he still normally would have had at least one text from at least one of them. He was somewhat worried, that something had happened to their van, but nothing had been on the news.

Hinata sighed quietly as he sat up to stretch his stiff limbs above his head. It was getting closer to closing time, and he couldn’t remember the last customer he had in the shop. Ukai had left hours ago, leaving Hinata to his own devices.

The cleaning had been done and everything had been redistributed to where they belonged, and Hinata’s eyes fell back to the homework staring at him from his laptop.

He wasn’t sure how long he had sat there staring at his computer, but the ringing of the bell over the front door of the shop nearly had him falling off of his stool. He glanced at the time as he caught himself and grumbled to himself, seeing the clock strike 8:58pm, two minutes before closing.

“Are you kidding me?” Hinata mumbled before sitting back up on his stool, unable to see anyone at the entrance. He frowned and slid off of his seat to head towards the front door where he could hear shuffling of feet, though couldn’t see anyone. “Welcome to Crow Street Records?” Hinata called, a questioning tone in his voice, as he didn’t know what he was expecting to find.

And what he had found had been the _last_ thing he expected to find as his eyes widened and the largest grin spread across his face.

“You’re here!”

Kenma and Kuroo had crouched down behind the first display, and it was then Hinata realized they had dropped things on the floor and had been picking them up. There were a few posters scattered at their feet, and Kenma made quick work to put them all back in a neat pile to hug against their chest before standing back up.

Hinata was vibrating with excitement and ran into Kuroo’s arms as soon as the taller man was back standing up. Hinata peppered Kuroo’s face with kisses before buring his face into the man’s neck.

“I missed you guys so much.” Hinata muttered against Kuroo’s skin before pulling back with a large grin on his face. He soon turned to Kenma, who had to quickly pass over the fliers they had been holding before their arms were wrapped around Hinata’s neck, with Hinata pulling them flush against him.

“We missed you too, Shouyou.” Kenma replied softly as Hinata stepped back, only to lean forward to press a kiss to Kenma’s forehead.

“We have a surprise for you, actually.” Kuroo added a moment later, and Hinata turned to see him turning the fliers around in his hands.

Hinata squinted at the lettering on the posters before looking between his two partners.

“What is this?” he asked, far too overwhelmed by their arrival for his brain to translate the wording on the posters.

Kuroo grinned as he looked down and pointed. “We’re going back on tour in America this spring.”

Hinata’s eyes widened a fraction at the news before he could feel his stomach drop, and the feeling must have shown on his face as Kuroo shook his head, still smiling.

Kenma’s hand reached for Hinata’s and their fingers twined together immediately. “Shouyou, would you like to come to America?” Kenma asked, resting their head on the shorter man’s shoulder.

Hinata’s head was swirling with the news and he was having a difficult time trying to piece everything together.

“The band we are touring with is quiet fond of one Hinata Shouyou and mentioned they would have no problem with bringing him along.” Kuroo said, a playful lilt in his voice.

The comment confused Hinata and he frowned. “Eh?”

Kenma reached for the posters in Kuroo’s arms with his free hand and brought it closer to Hinata.

“We are touring with Murder and we are sharing a bus with them.” Kenma explained. “We had actually run into each other before The Black Cats’ last show the other night…”

“There was somewhat of a catch though.” Kuroo said, scratching the side of his face. “Fukunaga isn’t able to come over with us this spring, and Lev can’t handle all the work on his own, though he really would try to do it on his own if he had to. But Fukunaga…”

“He said you had helped him at the festival last year, and actually he had brought it up as soon as he had seen the dates.” Kenma supplied, squeezing Hinata’s hand in their own.

“So when we had met up with Murder by chance a couple days ago, we all sat down and discussed arrangements. And when we had mentioned your name, who was it? The bald one—”

“Tanaka.” Hinata answered quickly.

“—and the one with lightning hair—”

“Nishinoya.”

“—were both very excited about the idea.” Kuroo explained. “They all were pretty over the moon, honestly. You have some fans.”

Hinata shrugged a little at the comment and felt his face flush. “We’ve known each other for a while, that’s all.”

“So will you come, Shouyou?” Kenma asked again, resting their chin on Hinata’s shoulder once more.

Hinata bit the inside of his lip as everything continued to swirl around in his mind, as he tried to make sense of it all. Of course he wanted to go to America with his partners and the band! It would be something only found in his dreams so far, but he had real life obligations too. Would Ukai give him the time off? Would he be able to work around school?

“I think we should give him some time to think on it, Kenma.” Kuroo said quietly, stepping forward and brushing his hand through Hinata’s hair, which had grown quite a lot since they had left for the previous tour.

Hinata nodded. “Of course, I would love to go to with you guys, but I need to see about work and school…” There was a brief silence before Hinata jumped on the spot. “Speaking of work, I am off work!”

Kenma and Kuroo laughed as they watched their boyfriend scramble back to the counter.

“I’ll quickly count this and we can go!” he called from behind the cash register, where he hurriedly started to count the money for the morning.


	2. flowers in bloom

Through Hinata questioning Ukai constantly and promises to get his school work complete while overseas with his university, he found himself on the other side of the Pacific Ocean, unable to stay awake from the jet lag.

Kenma was the first to find Hinata sound asleep in the front lounge, with his face pressed against the black tabletop.  They had landed a few hours before, and Hinata had taken the time change the worst out of everyone in their group, not having travelled outside of Japan before.  A small smile spread across Kenma’s face as they watched their partner sleep.  They didn’t really want to disturb him, but also knew that Hinata couldn’t sleep at the dining table forever.

Kenma reached forward and shook Hinata’s arm to stir him.  Hinata groaned quietly and his eyes squeezed shut more before blinking open.

“Kenma?”

“Why don’t you sleep in one of the bunks?” Kenma asked, wrapping their hand around Hinata’s arm to tug him to the end of the booth.  “Come on, you’ll be more comfortable there.”

“I am realizing now that I should have slept on the plane like everyone else.” Hinata mumbled as he shuffled out of the seat and onto his wobbly feet despite the bus being stopped still.

They had arrived on a different plane than Murder, even though they had been at the airport in Tokyo at the same time.  Somewhere the booking got mixed up and The Black Cats found themselves waiting in the airport parking lot, thankfully with the bus and thankfully with time to pack everything away before having  _ more _ luggage to store.  And Hinata then spent the entire flight from Tokyo to Los Angeles watching movies, too nervous and excited to sleep. 

Kenma kept Hinata steady as they walked down the bus towards the section of bunk beds.  Hinata’s belongings had been shoved into the bed under the bunk that Kenma and Kuroo had seemed to call dibs on.

_ “All three of us can’t fit into the bed.” Hinata had mumbled when they first stepped onto the bus to put their smaller bags away. Hinata had been so used to all three of them squeezing into Kuroo and Kenma’s bed when they were together he hadn't really considered it to be impossible on tour. Kuroo wrapped his arm around Hinata’s waist and grinned down at him. _

_ “No, but we will all take turns. We will make it work.” _

Hinata crawled into his bed once they had gotten to it and he sighed, content.  It wasn't the most comfortable bed Hinata had ever slept in, but it sure beat sleeping on a table.  Kenma laughed softly at his reaction and moved to sit on the edge of the bunk, careful not to hit their head on the low ceiling.

Hinata rubbed his eyes as he looked up at Kenma, and they reached forward to brush his hair from his eyes.

“Get some rest, okay?  We’ll come get you before we grab some dinner, if you’re still sleeping.  Don’t sleep  _ too _ much though, otherwise you'll be up all night and the first show is tomorrow.”

Hinata nodded and let his eyes droop shut, concentrating on the warmth of Kenma’s hand on his face.

“Okay.  Come wake me in a few hours.”

Kenma leaned forward and brushed their lips against Hinata’s, and Hinata grinned into the kiss as he always did before Kenma disappeared, pulling the curtain of the bunk closed to envelope it in darkness.

Kenma left the bus to find the rest of the group outside. They had landed a few hours prior and everyone seemed to be taking in the mid-morning fresh air, despite the planes and jets only a short few paces away. Kenma grinned and let their eyes close, content by the warmth of the California sun hitting their face. 

Kenma startled slightly when they felt a pair of arms wrap around their middle, though relaxed at the familiar scent of Kuroo’s clothing.

“Where is Sunshine?” he asked, pressing his face against Kenma’s neck before kissing the skin he found there. 

“I found him passed out on the front table so I sent him to bed.” Kenma explained as they tilted their head slightly, as if asking Kuroo to continue his ministrations. “I told him we would get him before we go for dinner, but I think we should wake him in a few hours so he isn't up all night.”

Kuroo hummed against Kenma's neck before playfully nipping the skin.

“Probably for the best.” Kuroo finally said, pulling back from Kenma's neck to see the light mark on he had left. “It'll get much louder once the others arrive anyway.”

“Shouyou will definitely be too riled up when they get here.”

 

Surprisingly, Hinata stayed sound asleep once Murder arrived. It wasn't until the bus hit a rather large pothole in a truck stop parking lot that Hinata was jostled from his slumber. 

Hinata waited until the bus had come to a complete stop before he attempted to roll out of his bunk. His hair was poking in every direction more than normal and he did his best to tame it back down. He had managed to get a haircut before they had left the country, so he hadn't gotten used to the new undercut he had been talked into getting, though it suited him much better than the mop that had grown there before.

Hinata slipped from the bed and steadied himself on his feet, wiggling his toes in the shoes he had fell asleep wearing.

He rubbed his eyes and he walked towards the front of the bus where the majority of the noise was coming from, though quickly disappeared as he got closer to the front lounge as the loud crowd stepped off of the bus. 

Hinata had to duck as soon as he stepped into the front lounge as a t-shirt nearly hit him in the head. He opened his mouth to speak but a large grin crossed his lips instead.

“Tanaka!”

“Oh, Shouyou!  You're alive!” the man said, sitting at one side of the dining booth, the direction of where the shirt had come from and now laying forgotten on the counter behind Hinata.

“Ryuu, I forgot what burg -- Hinata!” another voice cried before Hinata could respond. He jumped slightly as Nishinoya ran from the very front of the bus to jump and stop directly in front of him, a wild grin on his face. “We were told you were here but we didn't believe anyone!”

“Y-you saw me at the airport!”

Noya groaned before batting Hinata in the shoulder. “Ah, you're right.  The airport was a nightmare on both sides, it's hard to keep everything straight.”

“You had some trouble at the airport?” Hinata asked, curious. He didn't recall anyone being held up at security for any reason, but it had felt as though it has been weeks ago that they were in Tokyo.

Noya simply waved his hand and shook his head. “Don't worry about it. Anyway, Kuroo and Kenma are outside arguing about who would come wake you but you're already awake. There's a truck stop, we are gonna be here for a bit so you should get some food.”

Hinata grinned and nodded at the prospect of seeing his partners, now much more awake than he had been when they had first arrived.

“Thanks, Noya!”

Hinata nodded to both Noya and Tanaka and headed for the front door, covering his eyes as soon as his feet touched the concrete parking lot.

“Shouyou!”

Hinata peered through his fingers covering his eyes to see Kenma’s wide eyes staring back at him with Kuroo standing a few paces behind them.  

“We were just coming to get you.” Kuroo said with a smile, stepping around Kenma to wrap his arms around the smaller man.  “Your hair looks fantastic, by the way.” he added playfully before burying his face in the bright locks.

“Come on, let’s get some food and sit out here until we have to leave.  It’s such nice weather.”  Kenma suggested after a moment, reaching forward to pull both of their partners towards the truck stop.

The three walked into the truck stop and Hinata couldn’t believe the knick knacks on all of the shelves.  There were large American flags plastered across all the t-shirts hanging on display, with large portraits of eagles and wolves and a hundred different names of cities in California.

Kuroo ended up waiting in line and ordering their food, mostly due to the fact that his English was far better than the others.  Kenma and Hinata walked up and down the aisles of the convenience store as they waited, picking out different bags of candy, chips, and beef jerky.  Kuroo eyed their bag of goods with amusement once he had joined the other two, and the three made their way outside and grumbled quietly as all of the outdoor picnic tables were taken.

“Why don’t we go sit over in that field?”  Kenma suggested, pointing to a large patch of grass to the side of the parking lot.

Hinata and Kuroo had no complaints, so they made their way towards the grassy area.  It was far enough away that the traffic coming and going was quiet, but close enough to see everyone else.

Kenma, Kuroo, and Hinata settled into the grass before the food was pulled from the paper bag and digging into their food quietly.  The three enjoyed their meals having been the first real thing they’d eaten that day.  The food at the airport was mostly on the other side of security, and it didn’t leave much for them to choose from while they waited for their tourmates to arrive, so the truck stop hamburgers were more than welcome in that moment.

Hinata had been the first to finish his food, and he found himself falling back into the grass with a content sigh and his hands on his full belly.

“That was the best hamburger I’ve ever had.” he mumbled, eyes drooping closed as the sun was still bright above them.

“I’m glad to hear that, because you’ll be eating at a lot of truck stops for the next few weeks.”  Kenma said with a laugh before popping a fry into their mouth.

“In three days you’ll be begging for a salad.”

Hinata scrunched his nose at the thought and shook his head.  “I doubt that very much.”

 

It wasn’t long before Kenma and Kuroo were balling up their garbage and tossing it into the paper bag their food had come in.  They could hear the rest of the group hooting and hollering around the bus, though they still had a short while until they left.  Hinata could feel himself slowly being pulled back to sleep, and he forced himself to sit up, not wanting to fall asleep in the grass.  He couldn’t stay up all night again, he had to keep himself awake for a few more hours at least.

When he sat up, he noted the pile of daisies in front of Kenma, and Kuroo watched them with rapt attention as they attached the flowers together.  Kuroo and Hinata watched Kenma work quietly, not wanting to disrupt them in any way.  It wasn’t until Kenma hummed that Hinata broke his gaze from the flowers in their hands.

“A gift for the sleepy prince.” Kenma said with a small smile, holding up the daisy-chain-turned-flower-crown in their hands and their eyes on Hinata.  “Come here, Shouyou.”

Hinata’s eyes widened as he leaned forward and felt the light chain of daisies rest in his hair.  And it didn’t take long until Kenma had made a second crown for Kuroo, and a third much smaller one for their wrist, just as they were being called back to the bus to resume their journey north.


	3. at camp

Hinata peered out the window when the bus came to a full stop and squinted through the dust of the dirt road flying by.  It took a few seconds for the dirt fog to settle before the empty field opened up before him, barely lit by the sun setting on the horizon.

“The festival is here tomorrow?” Hinata asked, turning his head to find Kenma sitting on the other side of the booth where they had been playing a card game together.

Kenma nodded as they placed one of their cards onto the table causing Hinata to groan and throw down his pile.  His partner across from him smirked and set down their cards.

“I suppose.  And don’t worry, it’s a bigger festival but it will be more organized and less hectic than the benefit festival in the park.  And it will probably be far more laid back for you than the last couple days of smaller shows.”

Hinata sighed with relief and visibly relaxed before jumping as Kuroo slid into the seat beside him.

“I really wish we could have stayed at a hotel tonight. I am  _ dying _ for a shower.” Kuroo whined, letting his head tip back to rest against the booth seat.

“Yeah, I can smell you from here.” Kenma mumbled, causing Hinata to laugh at how deadpan their voice has been. 

“Kenma!” Kuroo continued to whine before wrapping his arms around Hinata’s head, completely engulfing him in his armpit.

“Ku _ roo _ , I'm going to  _ die _ .” Hinata cried into the fabric of Kuroo’s shirt. Truth be told, Hinata wasn't really complaining, his boyfriend smelled fine considering they hadn't seen a proper bathroom outside of venues, rest stops, and gas stations for a couple days.

“Sunshine, why do you hurt me so?” Kuroo wailed, pulling Hinata back to look at him, large grin on his face. The grin dropped though as a beach ball came hurtling from the other end of the front lounge to hit him in the side of the head.

“Kuroo, go for a swim in the lake if you need a shower so bad!”

Kuroo turned to the man that had spoken and frowned.

“Honestly Sawamura, who let your band have  _ beach balls _ as merchandise?”

“You wish you could have better merch ideas.” Daichi replied before turning back to the book he had been reading. “Also it was Koushi’s idea, you can take it up with him.  Gently. Or I will hunt you down.”

Kuroo raised his eyebrow at the other man before turning back to his partners at the table.

“Let's get some fresh air so we stop disrupting Grouch McGroucherson.”

“Love, can you blame him?” Kenma asked, voice as low as they could go. “Koushi had to stay in Japan, albeit to work, but we got to bring Shouyou.”

Kuroo hummed quietly and nodded as he slid from the booth, Hinata looking between the two and then to Daichi across the lounge, a hard frown on his face as he tried to concentrate on his book and not them. He felt bad that he had come if it was causing Daichi to become jealous. Though if Suga was actually working back home, there was nothing he could really do.  It wasn't as though Hinata was taking  _his_ place on the bus.

The three remained silent as they left the parked bus.  Most of their other tour mates had taken to the back lounge much earlier for a gaming marathon, while others decided they needed some quiet time in their bunks.

Once he had stepped off of the bus, Hinata looked around to see that there had been other tour buses parked around them, though he had completely missed them through the dust that the bus had caused. There were large white markers stuck into the ground and Hinata realised it was for all of the vehicles to park where they belonged, which gave him the feel of a campground. The area around their bus was still mostly empty, but in the distance he could see a cluster of buses, vans, trailers, and an actual campfire with smoke billowing upwards into the clear night sky. 

The venue was large, and Hinata could only imagine how big the festival was going to be the following day. His stomach flipped with excitement and he couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. He turned to Kenma as their hand found his and followed where he was lead. 

Daichi had been right about the lake, which had been completely out of view from their side of the bus. There were only a few people out splashing around and the three found themselves sprinting towards the water. Clothes were flung into a pile once they were at the side of the lake and Kuroo was the first to jump in, nearly jumping back out immediately once he had touched the surface. 

“Cold!”

Kenma and Hinata stood by snickering at their boyfriend’s misfortune.  Once they had both gotten down to their underwear, they were both stepping towards the edge of the lake. 

The air was warm with the leftover heat from the sun. It had been a scorching hot day, and they had sort of lucked out with being trapped in the air conditioned bus all day. The trips out for food and rest stops were the real killers as they immediately found themselves covered in a layer of sweat. 

The cool water was welcome on their feet, and Kenma and Hinata both took their time stepping into the lake with their arms linked, while Kuroo quickly acclimatised himself to the cooler temperature. However, Kenma and Hinata were both quick to regret walking as close to him as they had, for as soon as they were in reach, Kuroo reached for them both and pulled them into the water. 

Despite the shock of the cold water covering their bodies, Kenma and Hinata got used to it rather quickly and the three splashed around and enjoyed the lake until they started to prune at the fingertips.

Kenma’s head tipped back as they walked back towards the bus, dripping wet with their now damp clothes bunched in their arms.

“It's so clear tonight, the stars look so nice.” they said quietly. 

The buses surrounding had slowly started to quiet down while they had been in the lake, as the band members turned in for the night to prepare themselves for the long day ahead.

When they reached the bus, Kuroo held up his hands and took the clothes from Hinata and Kenma before stepping into the bus, leaving the other two outside. They huddled close together, keeping each other warm as they waited for Kuroo to return with something dry to wear. 

The bus door opened a few moments later as a large towel fell onto Kenma and Hinata. They both wrapped it tightly around them as Kuroo jumped down to the concrete. He handed Kenma and Hinata each a hoodie after they had both properly dried off and tossed the damp towel at the bottom of the bus steps. He had also acquired the blanket from his bunk while he had been gone, and after closing the bus door, he lead the others to the back of the bus. 

“I was going to suggest a campfire like they had going over there, but I have a better idea to enjoy the stars tonight.” he said, quickly glancing at his partners before he began climbing up the ladder on the back of the bus. 

Kenma gasped quietly beside Hinata as they hurried to follow Kuroo up to the roof of the bus. Hinata followed soon after and grinned as he crawled over to where Kuroo had spread out his blanket. He opened his arms to both Hinata and Kenma and they both moved quickly to his side. 

The three soon found themselves laying down, wrapped together as they looked up at the bright stars above them, spreading in every direction with no light from the surrounding cities causing them to dull in any way. 

“Amazing…” Hinata mumbled nearly breathless as he kept his eyes to the skies. “I've never been anywhere where the stars are this bright.”

Kuroo turned to watch Hinata with curious eyes, and grinned as he watched the other take in the view.  He pulled the smaller man closer to him and leaned to press a soft kiss to his forehead.

“You shine brighter than the stars, Sunshine.”

Meanwhile, Kenma could be heard snorting from the other side of Kuroo’s body.

“You’re so cheesy it hurts sometimes.”

Kuroo turned back to the other and raised his eyebrow.  “Excuse me, but I am making a very true statement.”

“That doesn’t make it any less cheesy.”

“It’s okay, Tetsu,” Hinata cut in quietly.  “I like you with extra cheese.”

There was a brief pause as Kenma lifted themself up onto their elbow to look at Hinata, a small knowing smile on their face.  Hinata caught the look on Kenma’s face and laughed quietly.

“ _ My love for you is real, it moves like a summer breeze _ .” Hinata started, which caused Kuroo to gasp and look back and forth between the other two as though he had only just caught on to their silent conversation.  “ _ My love for you is strong, lord it brings me to my knees _ .”

“ _ It’s born in the wild, _ ” Kuroo finally responded, a few bars after where he should have been as he tried to recall the lyrics.  Kenma and Hinata grinned as he continued.  “ _ This real love, love strong.  True love is ours.  Honey now, my love for you is real. _ ”

Hinata and Kuroo continued to go back and forth between the verses and Kenma watched them with a bright smile, one that they only showed to the two in front of them.  Their heart was hammering as they listened to their two partners sing back and forth, and they’d already fallen for both of them, but they only managed to fall harder every day.

Hinata continued to hum as they finished off the last verse, and the smile on Kenma’s face was completely contagious and he found himself grinning back.

“I am  _ so _ lucky.” Kuroo mumbled between the two and his eyes widened once two sets stared back at him.  He sat up on his elbows, which caused Hinata and Kenma to both shift to sit up properly.  Kuroo turned to Kenma first and grinned, resting his weight on one arm completely so the other could be free.  He moved his hand to Kenma’s face and let his thumb brush over their cheek.  “I love you, you know that.”

There was a blush that immediately found it’s way onto Kenma’s face, and they were thankful for the dim light of the moon and stars overhead to keep it mostly hidden.

“And I love you.”  Kenma murmured back, and Hinata almost felt jealous but Kuroo soon turned to him after pressing his lips to Kenma’s forehead.

“And you, Sunshine.”

“Me?”

Kuroo grinned at that, at the innocent expression on the younger man’s face.  And it was by no means Hinata’s fault for looking so clueless, the four letter word had not been exchanged between him and the other two at all, even though all three parties were most definitely on the same page.  But Kuroo…

“Yes, you.  You came into my life, our life, like this massive ray of sunshine and I feel like the luckiest guy to have not one but  _ two _ amazing partners.  So yes, Shouyou, you.  I love you.”

Hinata’s mouth opened and closed a few times, completely at a loss for words.  His heart was pounding so loud he could feel it in his ears, and his eyes began to water.

“I think you broke him.” Kenma whispered, though Hinata had barely caught it as tears began to spill down his cheeks.  He was so overwhelmed by the three words Kuroo had said that he couldn’t function any longer and found himself reaching for both Kenma and Kuroo’s hands.

“I didn’t mean to break him!”

“Shouyou, are you okay?”

Hinata looked between Kuroo and Kenma and could recognize the concern on their face.  He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself.  The tears wouldn’t stop that easy and he found himself leaning forward to rest his forehead on Kuroo’s shoulder.

“I’m okay.” Hinata finally managed to choke out, his mind slowing down finally as Kuroo’s words continued to replay in his head.

“See, I didn’t break him.”

“Shouyou.”

Hinata looked up to see Kenma watching him.

“Shouyou, I very much feel the same way.  I love you, very much.”

Hinata thought he was about to self destruct by the emotion coursing through his entire being.  His hands tightened on Kuroo and Kenma and he tried to, once again, regain control of his breathing and tried everything in his power not to wail.

“You don’t need to respond or anything, if that’s what is getting to you.” Kuroo said hurriedly as concern continued to fill his voice.  “We don’t expect any--”  Hinata shook his head quickly, cutting Kuroo’s words off on his tongue.

Silence filled the space between them as the two let Hinata calm himself down.

“I never thought in my entire life that I would work in a music shop and have a member of a band I looked up to walk into the store and invite me to a show.  It sounds fake.  I never would have thought that that same band member and their beautiful partner would both confess and let me be with them and I never would have thought my life would end up where it is right now, in this moment.”  Hinata took a deep breath at the end, as though he had spoken it all in one go in order to get the words out before he could stop himself.  “It has been a long ten months, but it has been the best ten months.  And I can’t wait to continue down this road with both of you, because I love you both.”

Hinata’s face was beet red as he spoke, and probably a darker shade as Kuroo and Kenma both found themselves piling onto him and pressing kisses on every available body part.

They settled down not too long after, though Hinata found himself squashed between both Kenma and Kuroo, who held the blanket around them all to keep them warm.  The silence that fell was comfortable, and the three kept their eyes on the stars and moon above until sleep slowly took them all away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [they were singing this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4n8pf7yewkc)


	4. movie marathon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> may the 4th be with you

The buzzing was quiet beside Kenma’s head, and they slowly stirred from their slumber to turn off their alarm.  It was their turn to sleep on their own that night, though they were quite alright with that for they had set their alarm for midnight.  They stretched their limbs and rubbed their eyes to wake up before slipping out of the bunk under the one that Kuroo and Hinata were sharing that night.

Kenma pulled the blanket from the bunk and wrapped it around their body as they made their way to the back lounge, surprised to find it empty.  They grinned to themself as they dropped the blanket on the couch that took up the entire perimeter of the small area and reached for their laptop stored in one of the shelves above the seating area.

They opened the laptop and fiddled around before plugging it into the television and the power outlet.  The laptop sat on the couch beside them as they settled in to get comfortable, and “A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…” took over the television screen.

May the 4th was one of Kenma’s favourite lazy days, and they always made a point to marathon Star Wars from beginning to end.  In the last couple years, Kuroo sometimes joined them if he was available, but more often than not it was Kenma’s day to themself.

Kenma started slightly as the door to the back lounge slid open as the opening crawl came to an end to find Hinata and Kuroo stepping in together.

“We heard your phone buzzing and I realized what day it was.” Kuroo mumbled, his bed hair worse than normal.

Kenma sat up on the couch and made room for their two partners to settle in with them by moving his laptop to the small coffee table.  The three snuggled together the best they could as the movie played.

Kenma watched as Hinata nodded off a few times during The Phantom Menace, though they couldn’t blame him, it was late but they were determined to get through all eight movies before the end of the day.

As the night turned into morning, they were well into Revenge of the Sith when a few more guests arrived to join them.  Kenma shifted on the couch, causing Kuroo and Hinata to move around for Tanaka and Yamamoto fit on the couch with them.  

After the movie they all took a brief break to acquire coffee and breakfast as the bus had stopped at a truck stop, but once they had returned, Rogue One begun and the five lounged around and watched in rapt silence.

It wasn’t until the beginning of A New Hope when Nishinoya and Asahi joined them in the back lounge.  The couch began to get a bit cramped, and Hinata took one for the team and slid to sit on the floor between Kenma and Kuroo’s legs, leaning forward to rest against the table.

There was another intermission between A New Hope and The Empire Strikes Back for lunch and a break.  They had pulled in at a rest stop and the crowd that had gathered in the back lounge took the chance to stretch their legs and get some fresh air.

Kenma yawned as they stretched their arms above their head before Kuroo swooped in and wrapped his arms around their waist, pulling them against his chest.

“Don’t fall asleep yet, love.  You're almost there, three more to go.” Kuroo mumbled into the side of Kenma’s neck.

“Don’t worry, I am a trained Star Wars Marathon Professional, after all.”

Once the driver called for everyone to load back into the bus, the group made their way back to the back lounge, though Tanaka and Yamamoto had opted out and instead Kai, Yaku, and Kiyoko had joined them.   It was amazing that everyone managed to stay quiet with how many people had been coming and going from the back lounge; everyone respected Star Wars Day.

Return of the Jedi soon bled into The Force Awakens, and by then, Kenma, Kuroo, and Hinata were the only ones left as everyone else left to call home and eat dinner.

The credits of the movie finally started to roll and Kenma was having a difficult time keeping their eyes open.  They yawned constantly as they tried to push themself off of the couch, but Kuroo was quick to catch them as they fell back onto the soft cushion.

“Come on.” Kuroo mumbled softly as he wrapped his arms around Kenma to pick them up.  Hinata stepped around the table to open the back lounge door and Kuroo walked past him to deposit Kenma into their bunk.

It was still early evening, but Kuroo knew that Kenma would be out cold until morning.  He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Kenma’s before pulling back with a smirk.

“And just think, after December it’ll be an even longer marathon.”

Kenma hummed and nodded as they could no longer keep their eyes open.  “May the fourth will need to be two days long.”

Kuroo laughed and turned his head to see Hinata standing beside the bunk, looking almost as tired as Kenma.  Kuroo stepped to the side and tilted his head towards Kenma and Hinata quickly slipped into the bunk with the other, his arms wrapping around Kenma immediately.

“Get some sleep, both of you.  I’ll see you in the morning.” Kuroo said quietly, kissing Hinata’s forehead.


	5. road trip

There was a section of the tour where the bands had a couple days off in a row in order to drive up the east coast from the south. Both The Black Cats and Murder were looking forward to the days off to catch up on needed rest and some sight seeing, for what it was worth, before picking up where they left off on the shows.   Those looking forward to seeing some sights were somewhat disappointed due to the fact they were still on a tight schedule, but they made the most of it by snapping selfies at every truck stop on the way and picking out the tackiest souvenirs to take back home.

So much so, finding the tackiest souvenir had become something of a competition.

Hinata grinned as he handed over a few dollar bills for the most god awful looking magnet he could find in middle of nowhere South Carolina.

“Shouyou, that is way worse than the alien thing you picked up in New Mexico.” Kenma said, about to reach for the boy’s side but stopped as they felt the cashier's eyes on their movements.

Kenma had stepped back from both Kuroo and Hinata many times over the last few days when they had adventured away from the bus and venues to find some food and see some sights before shows.  The eyes boring into them and analysing them and their lifestyle was too much, and Kenma felt more comfortable not flaunting the relationship for fear of finding themselves in a rather dangerous situation.

Kuroo noticed this on the previous tour and while he wished he could hold onto his partner, he understood where Kenma was coming from.

Hinata, however, didn't understand right away, and as they finished up their dinner on their first night off in some dive bar he was soon to understand. He had reached for Kenma and Kuroo’s hands as they had left the bar out of habit, and both had tugged away almost immediately as patrons sitting behind them sneered and muttered awful comments in their direction. Hinata learned quickly, and while it hurt to stay so distant from both of them, he made up for it on the bus when they were all safe by sitting a little closer and letting affection last a little longer. 

“It reminded me of someone from class.”  Hinata said as he took the bag from the cashier.  “The alien thing, I mean.” he added with a grin as he turned to Kenma as they set down a few snacks on the counter.  “Remember when I had mentioned my classmate, Kageyama, really had an issue with Eden?  Well, apparently Oikawa-san is really into aliens because every time anything space or alien related comes up out of the blue, Kageyama just grumbles, so that was a gift for him.”

“That’s so awful, Shouyou!”  Kenma cried, taking their change back from the cashier while Hinata only laughed.

“It’s the kind of friendship we have, okay.  If you want to call it friendship.”  Hinata shook his head as the two of them left the truck stop to head back to the bus.  “He’ll find me something equally, if not worse, to pay me back with.  He’s super jealous that I’m here, you know.  He’s in one of my music history courses, though he’s really into music journalism.  I think thats the direction he's headed.  He keeps hinting that he’d love to do a mock interview with Kuroo for his final project, or something.”

Kenma turned to look at Hinata with a raised brow before squinting as they walked into the sunlight.

“He wants to interview Kuroo?”

Hinata hummed and nodded.  “I think he’d prefer the whole band, but considering  _ my _ relationship…”  Hinata sighed as they stepped onto the bus to drop off their purchases.  “I haven’t mentioned it because you’ve all been away.  And it’s Kageyama.”

“Well, maybe talk to Kuroo about it.  Give Kageyama the awful alien magnet and then tell him he can have an interview.  Unless Kuroo actually says no, which I doubt he would, just give him the alien magnet and run.”

Hinata laughed at that before they both made their way back out of the bus to get a bit more fresh air before they were trapped inside once more.

 

With the constant stopping, it took them a few days to get to their destination.  Despite the driver’s grumbling, they managed to make it to a couple tourist traps, and the bus started to look like some American circus, with awully decorated t-shirts and hats scattered about the front lounge. 

The selfie game was strong for both bands as they kept their social medias updated any time they found wifi.  

It wasn’t until they had arrived at their destination when Kuroo had walked into the bunk area to find Kenma and Hinata curled up together, a large grin on his face.  Kenma was the first to open their eyes once realizing the bunk curtain had been opened and they had immediately burst out laughing.

"What the fuck are you wearing?” they cried, covering their mouth as Hinata stirred behind them.

It took Hinata a few moments to focus on what was happening, though as soon as he had he was melting into a fit of laughter as well.

The bus had parked in a large parking lot outside the hotel they were going to be able to sleep in that night.  It was still early in the day, so the bands weren’t able to check in just yet and Kuroo and a few others had decided to go for an adventure.  They had wandered the streets of the city, expensive shops lining the way, though they had found themselves gravitating towards what looked to be the tackiest souvenir shop they’d seen all week.

“Don’t I look good?” he asked, shaking his head to wave around the brightly coloured red, white, and blue wig on top of his head.

His two partners looked at him, both fighting back their laughter before they burst once again.  Hinata fell onto Kenma as he tried to catch his breath, and Kenma could feel the tears welling in their eyes at the sight in front of them.

“Kuroo, please.  Please never dye your hair.”  Kenma said between bouts of laughter.

“And I don’t think pigtails suit you.” Hinata added soon after, clutching his stomach.

At that, Kuroo playfully clicked his tongue and made a face.  “I think I look dashing, you’re both still half asleep!”

And at the comment, Kenma and Hinata were both down for the count, unable to form comebacks for the laughter was too much.


	6. crossover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really had no plan for this chapter to be honest. its basically a crossover of an au or something, i don't know.
> 
> you don't need to have read [kingdom of yutopia](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10158056/chapters/22563830) (yoi au) to understand it, but that's what its based on.

Kuroo woke up with a tingling sensation in his leg. He blinked his eyes open and realised he had fallen asleep in the back lounge with his leg bent at an awkward angle, and both Kenma and Hinata had left him be. With a quick glance at the clock, he realised it was just before soundcheck, and he had been lucky to wake up just in time. 

Kuroo yawned and stretched before lifting up off of the couch, his leg still tingling with harsh pins and needles as it tried to wake up.  He hobbled from the back lounge and squinted as the sun lit up the front of the bus. He padded along the bunks until he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight in front of him.

His eyes widened as he looked out the window, sunlight pouring in from above the bus making everything bright, but what was odd was that everything was tinted blue.

“What the fuck?” Kuroo muttered to himself as he stepped into the front lounge properly. He blinked a few times to focus, but the sight in front of him remained the same.

Kuroo patted down his shirt and jeans for his phone before frowning and turning back to the back lounge. Everything around him had started to shift, and all of the electronics that took over the shelves had disappeared and replaced with seashells and other things he did not quite understand. 

Kuroo swivelled back around to his bunk, finding it the only place that haven't changed, though his phone was still nowhere to be found.  He opened the bunk below to find it empty, and he started to worry.

“Kenma?  Shouyou?” he called, stepping back to the front lounge. “Kai?  Tora?  Yaku? Uh, Lev?”

The bus was silent for a moment before something caught his eye. His head whipped towards the window to see a bright coloured tail swim by.

_ A tail?  I must be dreaming, _ Kuroo thought to himself as he crawled into the booth to get a better look out the window. 

It seemed that the bus was just barely below the surface, as the sun was still as though he was sitting on a beach somewhere. Kuroo rubbed his eyes as he tried to focus through the water on the other side of the glass, but all he could see were fins and legs. One set of legs bore the same swim trunks he remembered Hinata packing, though there was something about his feet…

Kuroo looked to the ceiling of the bus and the emergency exit. He pulled the step ladder from between the kichenette counter and wall and stood on the top step to unlock the door. He hesitated briefly, just in case they were under water, but pushed it open a few moments later with relief that he opened it to the open air.

Kuroo's head popped out the top of the bus to see half of his band lounging on the roof, shades on and ridiculous amounts of sunscreen on their noses. He climbed up onto the roof and looked around, eyes wide at the sight in front of him. The bus was nestled up close to a wooden dock that he could easily step onto from the roof as the rest of the bus was submerged. There was what looked to be a castle tree house not too far away, surrounded by what looked to be smaller houses and shops. There were lanterns blazing outside the entrances, and for a moment Kuroo was concerned that they'd set the trees on fire.

“Kuroo! It's about time you woke up!” a familiar voice cried, and Kuroo turned to find Hinata in the water, just like he had thought. But he was with someone that Kuroo did not recognise.

“Um…” was Kuroo’s brilliant reply as he tried to wrap his head around everything. He was most definitely dreaming, but the cool ocean breeze and the heat on his feet from the metal bus roof felt far too real. 

Unable to find anything else to say, Kuroo stepped onto the dock and over to Hinata, who bobbed in the water with the brightest grin on his face.

“Where is Kenma?” Kuroo asked finally, continuously glancing at Hinata’s apparent new friend. 

“Oh! Kenma went to the castle with Lev and Yaku.” Hinata explained. “Lev wanted to visit with his cousin while we were here. Remember, he had some really big name cousin?”

Kuroo frowned though slowly nodded. Lev had mentioned a cousin back in Russia, but…

“Where are we?” he asked. He had a feeling Russia wasn't under water. 

Hinata cocked his head to the side, eyebrow raised. “We are in Yutopia, of course!”

Hinata made the statement in such a way that Kuroo should have already known, but if anything it only made him more confused.

_ This is a dream, Tetsurou!  Hold it together, man! _ Kuroo thought to himself as he found himself moving to sit on the wooden dock, feeling the heat start to get to him. He pulled off his shirt and set it to the side before his eyes moved back over to the stranger beside Hinata. 

“Who is this?”

Hinata laughed, a bubbly sound that always stirred the butterflies in Kuroo's stomach after all of this time.

“You are really out of it, Tetsu. This is Phichit.”

“Phichit.” Kuroo repeated slowly, the name foreign on his tongue. 

He moved his hands to his face and rubbed his eyes once more. His head was starting to hurt from the constant confusion. He heard Hinata whisper something though Kuroo couldn't decipher the words through his cluelessness.

“Do you want to go find Kenma?” Hinata asked, louder to pull Kuroo back to reality, whatever reality that was.

Kuroo nodded and watched Hinata pushed himself from the water. The water dripped off of him for only a moment before he seemingly dried before his very eyes. Kuroo’s eyes widened at the sight, before realizing the webbed toes Hinata had had before had completely disappeared.

Kuroo scrambled to his feet and followed after Hinata, who seemed to know the area like the back of his hand. 

“What is going on…” Kuroo mumbled to himself, though Hinata turned to look at him curiously.

“What do you mean?  We are on tour, you play a show here tonight.”

Kuroo frowned and reached for Hinata’s hand, small and familiar in his own. He took a deep breath to try and calm his confused nerves as they walked up the steps towards the tree castle.

“Where is Murder?”

Hinata glanced to Kuroo and shook his head. “Did you hit your head?”

“I'm starting to wonder that myself.” Kuroo admitted. 

“They stayed in Makka while we came over here for a show.  It's just you guys tonight.” Hinata explained as if it was the most normal thing in the world, the guards at the front gates bowing them through. 

“Right…”

Kuroo's head was swirling as he tried to make sense of everything, and he completely missed the interior design of the castle. He missed the random holes in the ground to the lower parts of the castle, all submerged under the water. It wasn't until he nearly tripped into one that he realised where he was walking.

“Be careful!” Hinata said with a grin as he lead Kuroo into a large room.

The room had high ceilings and Kuroo's eyes were wide as he tried to take everything in. He didn't know he had such a large imagination.  A smile found its way onto his face once Kenma came into view along with Lev and Yaku. Kuroo felt relief seeing that they were okay, and he followed Hinata through the room towards them.

The three were sitting at a large table, in deep conversation with four other people, one with brilliant silver hair much the same as Lev’s, and three others all of whom Kuroo had never seen before. 

Lev was the first to turn to Kuroo and a smile crossed his face.

“Kuroo, you came!”  he greeted, turning back to whom Kuroo assumed was his cousin.

Kenma bound towards Kuroo and leapt into his arms, much more energetic than they usually were.  Kuroo raised his eyebrow at their behavior though nearly dropped them as one of the strangers stood from their chair so quickly that it had fallen over.

“Pirate!” the older man cried and Kuroo’s eyes widened.  Surely, he wasn’t talking about Kuroo?  Though the man was indeed pointing at him, and the other’s at the table started to stand.

“Pirate!” the older woman joined in, pointing as well.  There was a younger man who looked to be their son frantically trying to drop their arms.

“Guys,  _ please _ .” He begged, while the silver haired stranger moved his hand to rest on the older man’s shoulder.

“Take him to the cellar!  Take the pirate to the cellar!” The older man cried as guards started to file into the room, swords at the ready.

“Wait, what?” Kuroo asked, confused as all hell as Kenma and Hinata tried to pull him from the guards grasp.  He was shaken from side to side as though he was the rope in a game of tug of war.  “What is going on?   What is happening?  I’m not a pirate!”

“Take him to the cellar at once!”

“Wait, please, what is going on?” Kuroo continued to ask, starting to feel a bit scared as Kenma and Hinata were thrown off his arm and more guards surrounded him.

“Kuroo!” Kenma cried out, reaching for Hinata for support.

“Please, he hasn’t done anything!”  Hinata tried, though it didn’t seem to help any as Kuroo was pulled from the room, thrashing in the guard's grasp as he tried to break free.

“Kuroo!” he continued to hear Kenma’s voice as they got farther from the room.  “Kuroo!”

Something knocked the side of Kuroo’s head and he was jostled around.  He closed his eyes and groaned as his legs started to lose feeling.

“Kuroo!  Kuroo!”  Kenma’s voice was still distant as he tried to focus again, but when he blinked open his eyes he found Kenma in front of him.  “Kuroo, thank god.”

Kuroo sat up with a start and nearly smashed his head on the bunk ceiling.  His breathing was heavy and he could feel sweat cooling on his forehead.

“What?  Where?  Whoa…” was all Kuroo could say before turning to Kenma, wide eyed.  “Are you real?”

Kenma cocked their head to the side before letting out a soft laugh.  “Yes, I’m real, my love.  You were having a bad dream, I tried to wake you but you wouldn’t wake up until now.”

Kuroo took deep breaths to try and calm his nerves.

“And where are we?”

“NewJersey?”

“Oh thank god.”  Kuroo groaned, rubbing his hands down his face as reality finally sunk in.  He had been dreaming, but it had felt so real.  What  _ was _ that?

“But, it’s just about sound check.  Are you going to be okay?”  Kenma asked, concerned.  “I can get Shouyou to stand in for you or--”

“No, I’ll be okay.  I need a bit of reality, I think.  As long as there are no mermaids.”

“Mermaids?  What?”

Kuroo shook his head and turned to Kenma with a slight smile.  “Never mind.  It’s not real.  Let’s go.”


	7. karaoke party

The final show had come and gone and Kenma, Kuroo, and Hinata had found themselves at the tour’s after party.  The party was held by the American headliner that they had been opening for, and the three had been on the fence about attending but ended up being dragged out of the bus and to the bar by the rest of their bus mates.

The bar was packed and a light cloud of smoke covered the entire room.  It wasn’t like any bar that Hinata had ever been to before, not that he frequented bars in the first place.  He tried to take in all his surroundings while Kenma pulled him along to find a table.

At the front of the bar there was a stage, and standing on that stage was some large man wailing into the microphone.  There was a large projector screen behind him while a much smaller monitor sat in front of him.  Hinata then realized what kind of bar this was, and a large grin spread across his face.

“Karaoke!”

Kuroo and Kenma turned back to look at him curiously.

“Do you want to sing, Sunshine?” Kuroo asked, finally stopping at an empty booth at the side of the room, away from the more rowdy crowd.

Hinata shrugged as his eyes stayed on the stage, wincing slightly as the man continued to not hit a single note.

“Maybe.”

A waitress came around a moment later for their drink order, and soon enough the three were served.  Kuroo played it simple with a bottle of beer, while Hinata chose something more fruity.  Kenma glanced between both of their partners as they sipped their lemonade.

A few more people filed across the stage before Hinata pushed his empty glass away and slid out of the booth.

“I’m going to go see what they have for songs.” and with that, he made his way to the back of the bar where the DJ kept track of all of the singers.

“What do you think he will pick, if he picks?” Kenma asked, swirling the straw around in their drink.  

Kuroo hummed as he watched Hinata in the distance, the bright orange locks barely visible between other bodies moving about.

“I feel like he’ll pick something fun, something upbeat.  Something that just screams  _ sunshine _ .”

Kenma’s gaze slowly moved across the table to Kuroo and they raised their eyebrow.  “Why are you like this?  You’re so cheesy.”

“But you love me.” Kuroo replied with a smirk, and Kenma sighed.

“Yeah, yeah.”

Hinata slid back into the booth a short time later with the largest smile on his face.

“You look pleased.  What song did you pick?”  Kuroo asked, curious.

Hinata looked between Kenma and Kuroo.  “I may need some assistance, actually,” he answered instead, “because all of the songs were in English so picking was actually pretty difficult, but it is a good one, I promise.  It is just, it’s with two singers.”

“Kuroo, this one is all you.” Kenma said almost immediately, leaning back against the booth seat, eyes on the man across from them.

Kuroo’s eyes darted between the both before he sighed.  “Well, okay.  What did you pick though?  Will I know it?”

Hinata nodded.  “I think I saw it on your iTunes at home, so I hope you know it.”

“I’m on stage every night but this is making me nervous.” Kuroo admitted before the waitress came around to take another around of orders.

 

The three passed the time finishing up their second round of drinks and talking about what they wanted to do when they arrived home in a few days time.  The Black Cats were gifted with some time off before heading on another tour to Europe, one that Hinata was unsure of if he was going to be able to go to as well.  Hinata had managed to barely keep up with his school work while away, and the upcoming exams were likely to keep him in Japan.

Kenma had opened their mouth to add on to the conversation as the DJ called Hinata’s name to sing.

Hinata jumped out of the booth and hurried to the stage as Kuroo followed behind him at a much slower pace.  He jumped onto the stage and picked up two of the microphones and handed one over as Kuroo finally stepped up beside him.  They could both hear their tour mates hooting and hollering in the distance and Kuroo just waved his arm around as if to tell them to shut the hell up.  Hinata beamed and squinted, unable to see anything in front of th stage due to the lights.

And then the music started, and Kuroo groaned as Hinata bounced from one foot to the other.

“Really, Shouyou?”

“Really!”

“This song is nearly ten minutes long!”

“But it’s a good one.”

“Who’s part am I singing?”

Though before Hinata could answer, the lyrics picked up and he turned back to the crowd in front with the microphone up.

“ _ I remember every little thing, as if it happened only yesterday.  Parking by the lake, and there was not another car in sight. _ ”

“That answers that question.” Kuroo mumbled, fiddling with the microphone in his hand as he kept his eyes on his boyfriend, singing his heart out, though his eyes widened as Hinata turned to him.

“ _ And now our bodies are oh so close and tight, it never felt so good, it never felt so right _ .” he sang, reaching for Kuroo’s shirt with his free hand and singing around the grin on his face.  He drooped his hand a moment later as he continued, “ _ And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife.  Glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife  C'mon! Hold on tight! _ ”

And as the chorus came up, Kuroo reluctantly lifted his microphone and the two in sort-of harmony sang, “ _ Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night.  I can see paradise by the dashboard light. _ ”

Hinata’s smile was so bright that Kuroo was nearly blinded by it, and he had to turn away towards the monitor to remember the next part.

“ _ Ain't no doubt about it, we were doubly blessed, cause we were barely seventeen and we were barely dressed. _ ”

Hinata was absolutely vibrating beside Kuroo as he sang, before joining in on the verse.

The two continued through the rest of the song, singing back and forth as the played to the crowd and sang to each other, neither of them seeing Kenma with their phone up recording the entire thing.

As the song  _ finally _ came to an end, the two bowed to the cheering crowd before making their way back to the booth where Kenma watched in amusement, setting their phone back down on the table.

“That was something.” they said, smirk on their face.  “But Shouyou, will you love him forever?”

Hinata laughed as he slid into the booth beside Kenma and looked across to Kuroo.  “Let me sleep on it.”

Kuroo’s jaw dropped as Hinata leaned forward to rest his head against Kenma’s shoulder, a loud, fake snore ripping through him.  He sat up a half-second later, bright eyed.

“Yes, I will love him forever.” he answered, and Kuroo found himself leaning across the table, careful of the half empty beer bottle and glass to press his lips to Hinata’s forehead.

“I love you, Sunshine.  But if we do karaoke again, please not a song that long.”

Hinata laughed quietly as Kuroo sat back down across the table.  “You got it.” he said, before turning to Kenma.  “I love you, too.” he said quieter, leaning towards their ear.

Kenma’s cheeks tinted a faint pink, and they were glad for the dim light to hide it.

“I love you, Shouyou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'paradise by the dashboard light' by meatloaf is one of the greatest karaoke songs to exist

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr!](http://plisstsky.tumblr.com)
> 
> comments and kudos are the bees knees.


End file.
